<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тюремный романс by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713137">Тюремный романс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon'>azzy_aka_papademon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021'>WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captives (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, PWP, Prison, Prisoners, Public Sex, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, ПВП, Тюрьма, заключенные, романс, секс в публичном месте</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она — стоматолог, который приходит работать в тюрьму. Он — в тюрьме на постоянке. Она трогает его клычки. Он совсем не против. Спасибо режиссеру Анджеле Поуп за наше счастливое всё.</p><p>She is a dentist who comes to work in prison. He's in jail on a permanent basis. She touches his fangs. He doesn't mind at all. Thank you to Director Angela Pope for our happy everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Chaney/Rachel Clifford, Филипп Чейни/Рейчел Клиффорд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тюремный романс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Трек: Tricky feat. Scriptonite - Blood of My Blood<br/>Видео: фильм "Пленники"/"Captives" (1994)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p><p>Наше видео настолько развратно, что ютуб не разрешает показывать его нигде, только у себя и зарегистрированным пользователям.<br/>
Поэтому лучше всего пройти по <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRtk6hDqsh4">ссылке</a>  и посмотреть.</p><p> </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Убедиться в том, как козлит ютуб.</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><iframe></iframe></p>
</dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>